On The Streets
by shadow wolf6
Summary: <html><head></head>Story about Phoebe living on the streets where she meets one member of the friends gang, she befriends them and teaches them to live on the street.</html>
1. Chapter 1

On The Streets

**Disclaimer: I don't own friends**

**AN: Ok so I haven't been around for a while and that I should be writing chapters for Vampires and The Band but I wrote this a while ago and I really want to post it but I do actually have a good reason to and that is my Microsoft word doesn't work anymore so can't write a new chapter for them. I forgot why I wrote this but I hope you enjoy. PLease review even if you hate it, I need to improve my english skills to get onto the college course I wanted to.**

She walked down the dark street. _How did life get like this, _she thought, _I'm 14 and I'm living on the street. My mum committed suicide, my dad left before I was born, my step-dad is in prison and my twin sister is somewhere, she never told me where she went as she wanted nothing to do with me. All I have is my guitar and a bag pack that was all I could grab._

_After my mum died, me and Ursula were put into foster care, we kept back getting sent back to the foster home, the longest we stayed with someone was 3 weeks. One day I heard people talking about splitting me and Ursula up, true we didn't like each other at all but we didn't want to go to different families so that night we planned an escape. We filled up are bag packs we food, water and any money we had, I also grabbed my guitar and we went. After we were free, Ursula left saying she didn't want to be my sister anymore so from then on I was living alone on the street._

_It's been 6 months since she left, 6 months of living on my own with no one to talk to. _She started kicking stones that were on the floor, she only noticed then that she was walking down a dark alley way. All around her she could hear noise, behind her came a crash. She did made a small jump and spun around as fast as she could only to see that a black cat had knocked a plant pot off of a window seal.

She took a few deep breaths, calming herself down, and continued walking down the alley way. This time she heard a noise in front of her. _I know I should run, I can take care of myself and handle most people around here but it's better to be safe than sorry. _She didn't listen to her thoughts though as she kept walking getting close to the noise, it was coming from behind a dark green dumpster. She steady herself, put her bag pack and guitar on the floor quietly and slowly looked around the dumpster.

She saw a little boy sat on the floor with his head in his hands. Just then she knew what the noise was, he was crying. _Why is he crying, she though. S_he didn't normally do this, normally she would have left the boy as she already had enough trouble of her own to deal with, but she went closer to the boy and touched him gently on the shoulder. She felt him flinch beneath her hand but he didn't shove her off.

"Hey are you alright?" she said in a soft voice

He slowly looked up, he had a slim body frame and light brown hair but what caught her eye was the colour of his eyes, they were a stunning bright blue. _He looks younger than I thought, probably 12 or 13 years old_. Looking into his eyes and at his face she saw innocence even though she could see that his aura was a dark and muddy green with bits of blue in it so she knew he was scared of something.

"Yeah... no… I'm not sure" he stuttered

"Are your parents or house around here?" she asked, he shook his head. She could see in his eyes fear when she said parents, _I wonder what happened, why would someone be scared of their parents._

"I ran away," he said, "I never want to see my parents again"

_Idiot,_ she thought, _I would give anything in the world to get my mother back and his parents are alive and he doesn't what to see them. I can't say that to him though, _she thought as she looked into his eyes still seeing fear in them,_ what if something happened so that why he did want to see them._

"So you plan to live on the streets?" she asked, he nodded his head. _I can't believe I'm thinking this, I can't believe that I'm actually going to say this but I'm going to anyway. _"Then come along with me, I live on the streets and I will help you"

His face lit up, "really that's great" he said.

_Ok I'm going to have to teach him not to do what strangers tell him if he's going to live here, _she thought, _true I'm nice but everyone else will probably try to hurt him. God I'm going to have a lot of work to do protecting both him and me._

"First question, what's your name?" she asked

"I'm Chandler" he said, she tried not to laugh. _Who would call their kid Chandler, _she thought, _people really are going to try to hurt him cause of his name too. Yep I definitely got my work cut out with this kid._

"I'm phoebe," she said, "how old are you?"

"I just turned 13 and you?" Chandler asked

"I'm 14, lets continue this conversation later as this isn't a good alley way to hang around in" Phoebe told him, while looking around the alley way checking for any danger

"Which dark alley ways are safe to hang around in" he joked. She laughed a bit at his joke, it wasn't the best one she heard but it was the first she had heard for months so it seemed like the best joke in the world.

"Come on let's go" she said as they walked of. _I feel great, I'm no longer on my own and I think that I might have made a great friend for life, life isn't looking as bad as it had been for the past 6 months, it's amazing what can happening in a few minutes. Ok so life isn't that great, still on the streets with no mum, but it's now improved a lot knowing that I will have Chandler around._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends, although it is on my christmas list so you never know**

**AN: I'm finally back to write Friends hooray! I can't get to any of my saved files on my computer so I'm having go to along with what I remember, if anyone here is waiting for me to update The Band and Vampires I should be updating them before christmas so that would be my christmas present to everyone I know it's not great but its better that the presents my friends get. Oh yeah I almost forgot thank you Kylie and jessica. monoco for your reviews.  
><strong>**Anyway enjoy!**

_It's not that hard_

Phoebe thought while walking down the street, Chandler walking beside her.

It had only been one day and Phoebe had already given Chandler two rules. The first rule, Always listen to Phoebe, had been made when she took him to the park, where she lived, and told him to sitting on a bench, where she slept, and stay while she went over to a water fountain to get a drink. When Phoebe turned around to look back at the bench, having turned her back on it while she drank, she saw Chandler running around with a stick, probably imagining some sword fighting game.

_Boys_, she had thought while shaking her had and walking back over to him.

Phoebe shouted his name which caused him to stop and stare at her, his blue eyes going big as they gave her a little puppy look at her. She couldn't yell at him after that look, it was just too cute to yell at, so she sat him down on the bench and told him his first rule which if broke was on pain of death or pinching his ear. He started laughing at that so Phoebe pinched his ear and only let go after some begging and saying sorry, Chandler said he was saying sorry a hundred times but he only said ten.

straight away Phoebe gave Chandler his second rule, don't talk to strangers. Ok so Phoebe should have made that her first really especially after when walking to the park he keeping saying hi to everyone, a couple of old ladies would stop and say how cute he and Phoebe were, forcing Phoebe to say that she was his sister as she dragged him along street but Phoebe had only just decided to do the rule system so thats why its second.

So now, back in present time, they were walking along the street to get to the shop on the corner of the road. Chandler wasn't saying hi to the strangers walking past him and sticking close to Phoebe side, Phoebe telling him to keep close so she wouldn't lose him with all the people around.

At the end of the street Phoebe stopped right outside the shop, grabbing Chandler shoulder so he would look at her.

"You stay here," Phoebe told him, "When I come out I will grab you hand and we will to run for it ok"

"Ok," Chandler said, "Why do we need to run?"

"I tell you later, do not talk to anyone while I'm gone"

"I'll talk to everyone one on the street," Chandler said sarcastically until Phoebe stared at him with a serious look on her face, "I won't" He whispered so she would stop staring at him.

She turned around and walked though the door, into the shop.

"I still got it" Phoebe said happily to herself

She tried to act normally as she walked around the shop, looking at every item. Looking around and seeing no one watching, she grabbed as much food as possible, stuffing it into her pockets.

_Lucky i got a big coat, _She thought, _gonna need to get more food now with Chandler around._

She walked down a few more shopping aisles until the shop keeper saw her.

"Stop thief," He shouted, "Give me back the stuff you took."

The shop keeper was a male adult about average height with black hair and brown eyes.

Phoebe quickly turned around and ran out of the shop, seeing Chandler still stood where she left him.

_He really didn't like his ear being pinched, _She thought

Shaking her head to get rid of that thought, Phoebe grabbed Chandler's hand and started to drag him along until he remembered that he was suppose to run.

Phoebe lead him back to the park, checking behind her that the shop keeper wasn't behind her, she slowed down to a walk breathing heavily. Chandler stopped need to her also out of breath as he looked at her and asked.

"What did you do?"

"I got us some food" Phoebe said, emptying her pockets on a bench.

"How did you pay for all of that?" He asked suspiciously

"Um I didn't"

"What you stole all out this?"

"Yep, I'm a brilliant actor"

"You sure that they just weren't paying attention"

"No, I am an amazing actress"

"Of course you are"

"No don't be sarcastic with me cos I am amazing"

"Yeah of course"

"I will let this go because I am really hungary and I want to eat now"

"So you agree with me"

"No I just said I was hungary"

"But you need to agree with me otherwise it won't be over and I will have to keep annoying you"

"Ok fine I agree with you can I eat now"

"Yeah alright" Chandler said while picking up a chocolate bar

"Nope," Phoebe said grabbing the chocolate bar,"You can have this"

Phoebe handed him a cereal bar.

"What? No I want the chocolate bar"

"No you can have this, the chocolate bar is mine"

"But"

"No but" Phoebe interrupted

Chandler tried to open his mouth to say but again but Phoebe beat him to it saying no. In the end he eat the cereal bar while Phoebe had the chocolate bar.

"Who won now" Phoebe said

"What this has nothing to do with if you are a good actress"

"Amazing actress you mean and yeah it does"

"Does not"

"Yeah it does, I can go on all night if I have to"

"Alright I give but you won't win next time"

"Of course I will," Phoebe said while standing up,"let's go hid this food so no one can take it and then go to sleep"

"Ok" Chandler said, grabbing handful of food and stuffing it into his pockets.

"Lets go" Phoebe said walking of to her hiding place

_This will be the first time anyone other than me will see it_

Phoebe thought to herself happily, thinking if she would have to show it to anyone it would be Chandler.

**AN: So what did everyone think? Please review and sorry for any spelling mistakes.**


End file.
